


Sweet as Apple Pie

by Dr_Rigatoni



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but highkey accurate tho, i dont even think theres swearing in this one, just fluff central, just some cute little diner babies, she may or may not be wearing roller skates, that fangirl was lowkey a lunatic, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Rigatoni/pseuds/Dr_Rigatoni
Summary: Everyday Steve comes into the diner and Y/N gives him a slice of pie.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sweet as Apple Pie

Steve walked into the diner, breathing in the familiar scent. He made his way to the same booth he always sat in. A little dip in the seat permanently placed there from frequent use. He perused the menu, only half reading it. He already knew what he wanted. He got the same thing every time. Steve thought back to the first time he had visited.

_

About a month and a half ago

Steve pulled the baseball cap lower over his face as he looked around to see if she was still following him. She rounded the corner and he ducked into the nearest building.

Steve was greeted with a small diner. It was warm and inviting. Steve sat in a booth in the corner farthest from the door. It was a cute little place. 50s themed. White and blue striped booths. Padded stools at the front counter. A shining black and white checkered floor.

The waitress turned to look at him and her eyes widened. Before she could do anything the jingle of the front door opening could be heard. It was the girl from earlier. She couldn’t have been more than thirteen but she had been following him all morning. He had given her his autograph and she had taken that as grounds to stick around.

“Have you seen Captain America. I think he came this way and I need to talk to him”

“I’m sorry hun I haven’t seen him.”

The waitress managed to shoo the kid out before pouring him a glass of water and making her way over to him on cute little roller skates. And she smiled. And holy shit that smile. It knocked the wind out of Steve. Her smile was the warmest sweetest most beautiful and all of the other adjectives.

“Thanks.” He breathed out.

“No problem hun. I’m Y/N. I’ll be you waitress today. Now what can I get ya?”

Steve was knocked out of his trance. He hadn’t even looked at the menu. He hadn’t even been planning on eating, but how could he say no now?

“Well uh, what would you suggest?”

She chuckled a little. “Well, the cheeseburger is our specialty, but I personally like the tuna casserole .”

“Then I’ll have that. And the water is fine thank you.”

She rolled behind the counter leaning into the window to tell the chef his order. Steve couldn’t help but stare at her as she worked. She was diligent and graceful. And she never dropped the soft smile from her face. Even after she gave him his food he still couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

He finished the food and almost as soon as he had she took his dishes away. He made his way up to the counter to pay for his food, but before he could take out his wallet she placed a slice of apple pie in front of him.

“On the house hun, for saving the world a couple times.” She gave him that soft smile.

_

Steve had proceeded to go to the restaurant everyday after that, sans days that he worked and days that she didn’t. He’d order the tuna casserole and eat the pie at the counter while they made small talk. Steve managed to get her to let him pay for the meal, but he couldn’t get her to pay for the pie. ‘Absolutley not,’ she’d say with a grin. The grin that Steve loved so much.

He turned to see it greeting him now.

“Usual?”

He confirmed and watched her go. The food was excellent, as usual. The diner was actually quite good, but Steve’s favorite part was always the pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me. Every single interaction makes my day. So don't be afraid to start up a conversation with me.   
> I'm @its-not-captain-america on tumblr


End file.
